


Whispering His Love

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Oblivious to Ertegun's courting, Carole and Tuesday point out the obvious to Roddy.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Whispering His Love

Roddy didn't think he was oblivious, if anything that would be connected more with Carole and Tuesday. But him? He was pretty aware.

Or he thought he was. 

"You know, Ertegun's been hanging around here more often." Carole says aloud one afternoon, idly scrolling through her phone. 

Ever since their album debuted the duo had been busier than ever, but finally they managed to make time just to laze around their apartment, minus Gus who was busy with God knows what. ‘Manager stuff’ is what he said which could be just about anything.

Hopefully not another failed attempt at an idea for them all to experience.

"He hasn't been throwing as many parties as he used to is all." Which was probably a good thing. After Ertegun went bankrupt and got into a slump it really showed who ended up being his true friends. 

.. Well, friend in this case. 

"But he's only here when you are, Roddy." Tuesday points out, tuning her guitar. "I'm just glad he's not mad at us anymore." 

Ertegun sure held a grudge but after working on 'Mother' with everyone it certainly changed his view of other artists. A real eye opener to say the least.

"I  _ am  _ the closest person to him, I think." Roddy shrugged. Really, where were they going with this?

"Didn't you say he sent you flowers last week?" Tuesday piped up, not bothering to hide her growing smile. 

"It's a work thing." Roddy could feel his ears burn, quickly becoming wary of where this topic was heading. Sometimes he hated when the spotlight was on him, and not in a good way. 

"Then how comes Gus never gives us flowers?"

"Because he's cheap?" Well, he wasn't  _ entirely  _ sure about that but it didn't seem like a Gus-thing to do.

"Ertegun only likes our Insta posts when _you_ are in them." Carole chimes in and exchanges a silent look with Tuesday. 

If that didn't ring an alarm Roddy didn't know what did. 

"..What?" Roddy asks after a beat of unbearable silence. Suddenly the atmosphere no longer feels serene and is instead uncomfortable and stuffy. 

Another opportunity missed when he should have just stayed at home binge-watching his favorite shows. 

"Have you done anything else with Ertegun lately..?" Tuesday asks, sounding genuinely curious. 

It makes Roddy drop his guard briefly unaware that the topic was heading into an untouched zone. "We went out for pizza a few days ago—"

Roddy gets cut off by the girls squealing loudly, looking completely rattled by their outbursts.

..Sometimes he really didn't get them. 

"He's totally trying to date you!" Carole grins from ear to ear. "Man, you're really dense." 

Roddy ignores the laughter, trying to still his beating heart. 

"He's not," Roddy scoffs. "Why would Ertegun go for me when he could have just about anyone else?"

Lately there had been less girls and guys than usual. In fact, ever since the bankruptcy ordeal Ertegun hadn't dated anyone. As far as he knew anyway.

"Because you've always been there for him." Tuesday's smile is sweet and soft, but it doesn't help his heart calm down.

"And he's such a softie for you. He never gave you the stink eye when his car got trashed," Carole nods to herself. To be fair, that wasn't entirely his fault. Though he still felt bad about it. "Plus he'd be crazy  _ not  _ to date you."

Roddy could list a number of reasons why no one, especially Ertegun would date him, but all those reasons are nowhere to be found at the moment. Not when Carole and Tuesday are looking at him so gently as if he were actually  _ worth  _ it.

And especially not when they all nearly fell out of their seats by the sudden banging on their door. 

"Seriously?" Carole sighed, deciding to be the brave one of the trio and answered the door. The timing was a bit off so he could see why she was frustrated, though Roddy is silently thankful for the detour.

..But it happened to be the  _ last  _ person Roddy wanted to see right now. Never mind this was horrible timing. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tuesday trying to bite back her grin. 

_ Oh no. _

"..Why are you here?" Carole asks, mixed between unsure if she wanted to see Ertegun or not. Okay good maybe he wouldn't stay too long in the lion's den—

"Roddy said he was going to be spending the day with you two and," Ertegun pauses when their eyes meet and Roddy has to immediately look away. Ertegun looked as if he was  _ beaming  _ just by seeing him. Or maybe he just saw wrong. 

Maybe that wasn't butterflies in his stomach either.

"And..?" Catole asks impatiently.

"I thought we could all go to a café together! My treat of course."

It's no surprise when Catole is quick to accept the offer. It's free food after all, why would they turn down that offer? 

"It's a double date," Tuesday excitingly whispers, flustering Roddy. That  _ really  _ wasn't helpful to hear, especially for his heart. "Don't be so nervous we're here for you."

_ Easier said than done.  _ Yet Roddy is grateful for the support anyway. He just hopes everything goes swimmingly. 

With the group all ready to go, Roddy is the last one out the door. But he doesn't miss the way Ertegun's smile grows and his eyes sparkle just from being near him. 

The hand now on his back burns so much that Roddy can still feel the ghost of Ertegun's hand even after he moves away.

Yeah, he was definitely  _ not  _ going to be able to maintain the cool, calm and collected persona he wished he had.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second chapter for this but I woke up last night at 4 AM with this idea so bear with me
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
